One Last Kiss
by Needlasch
Summary: Is one last kiss to much to ask for? One last memory before one's forced to move on? Shounenai TBC on my Home Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade. If I did, it wouldn't be suitable for small children.

**A/N: **It's a short One-Shot. Not sure if it makes any sense at all to others, but I felt like writing something else then Furuba and YGO.

**One Last Kiss**

One last kiss before it all ends. That's all I'm asking, all I demand. But he's just looking at me like I'm crazy, out of my mind. Why can't he give me one last kiss? It's not too much to be asked, is it? I don't want to take my last kiss; I want him to give it to me. Willingly give me one last sign of affection. One last sign that he cares for me, that he really loved me.

I don't understand why he wants to leave, it doesn't make sense. He has stayed with me for two years… Why _now_, all of a sudden? I ask, but he avoids my question. He's really good at that. We don't fight, not anymore. Not like when we first met, then we were at each other's throats all the time. But not anymore. Now we only fight on rare occasions. Not even during this moment we fight. Just… I don't know. I don't understand. Why does he have to leave? It doesn't make sense…

One last kiss… I'm almost begging by now. He's still just standing there. But he's faltering; I can see it in his eyes. But he says he can't, he want to, but can't. Why? He shakes his head. He just can't. He has to leave. I grip his shirt. I won't let him. Not without getting my kiss. My last kiss, before he disappears out of my life. Maybe for the last time…

Pleading eyes, begging, just one last kiss. Faltering gaze, head moving closer… I'm going to get my last kiss. A peck on the lips, not good enough. I grip behind his neck, holding him close, deepening the kiss. If it's the last kiss I'm getting from him, it's going to last. It has to last. Have to last a lifetime at least…

He pulls away after a few, too short, minutes. Holding my eyes, closing his, opening again… A sad look, from him and from me. He takes my hands, holds them, an almost unheard whisper, but I catches it. He lets go of my hands, turns around and walks out of my life. My eyes follow him all the way, until he's gone. Leaving behind only the memory of one last kiss and an almost unheard whisper.

'_I love you'_

**Owari!**

**A/N: **Short. But I hope you liked it.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Are Tyson and Kai making out everywhere all the time? They aren't? Any other pretty boys doing it? No… Now I'm sad. It shows that I don't own Beyblade, anyway…

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, most likely. Short chapters. Boy's kissing each other… Think that's it.

**A/N: **It's been decided that this isn't a One-Shot after all. WickedLoverUnloved asked me to write more, so I'll do that. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, by the way.

_Cursive is flashbacks_

**One Last Kiss**

_Chapter two_

Tyson stands at the same spot as he did last year, this exact time. It's not a happy place, time or day for him. But he still keeps coming back, hoping not to be standing alone. Wishing for that special person to join him. Every year he goes home disappointed and heartbroken. Every year he stands there all day. Every year he goes home crushed once again. Every year he keeps coming back…

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"_Kai" whines Tyson. "It's almost dinner time. I don't wanna train anymore! Neither does Max or Rei."_

"_It's three hours left before dinner." is Kai's response._

"_But we're tired. And hungry." Tyson complains. "Can't you be nice for once?"_

"_Give me a real good reason for why we should quit, Tyson."_

"_Cause you love me?" he questions with a hopeful look._

"_Get back to your training."_

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Tyson looks up at the sky, at the beautiful sunset; not really seeing it. Just noticing how it once again gets darker. Trying to block out the tears that threatens to fall, not letting them. He looks at the horizon, gives a heartbroken sigh and turns around to leave. Yet another year has passed since he left. Yet another year of loneliness for Tyson has gone by. Given room for the following years of emptiness...

Looking over his shoulder one last time, he shakes his head and walks away. Hoping for better luck next year…

**TBC**

**A/N:** The End! Well, not really. For this chapter, but more is coming. I can't promise any longer chapters for this, but I'll try my best.

The first chapter was only supposed to be a one-shot, so I don't have too much planned for this so far. But I've got two possible endings in mind. One sad/less happier and one happy ending. Not sure which one I'll go with yet. I'll probably decide that when it gets to the last chapters… So you'll just have to wait and see. Or you can always try to bribe me into writing the ending that you want. Not saying it'll work, though… :P

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, but I play with it anyway.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, most likely. Short chapters. Boy's kissing each other… Think that's it.

**A/N:**About time I post a new chapter… I have many excuses for my slowness, but in the end most of the reason's laziness.

_Cursive is flashbacks._

**One Last Kiss**

_Chapter three_

Looking out from the living room window, he ignores the sounds around himself. The other occupants of the apartment know not to talk to him at these kinds of moments. They've learned the hard way what happens if you do interrupt the male's times of reminiscent.

The view from the third floor apartment isn't the greatest. Every window looks out on other buildings and/or parking lots. But the one by the window doesn't see the cement, doesn't recognize the – by now – familiar surroundings. He's lost in the past. Lost in what could be the wrong decision, or the right one. Getting annoyed about not knowing if it would have been better if he had chosen the other way instead.

But the past is the past, and therefore irreversible. And the future is the future, and for this one… The future is set in stone.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

_With on__e last lingering kiss, they break apart. The older of the two untangles himself from the one under him. He lies down beside the younger one, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Not liking to be ignored, the younger male turns to his side, letting a hand ghost over the stomach of the other. Turning his head to the side – a smile on his lips – the older pulls him closer and gives him a quick kiss. "Sleep," is whispered. Feeling quite tired and worn-out he listens to his partner, placing his head on the other's shoulder and closes his eyes. __Intertwined__ with each other, the two boys soon fall asleep. Beautiful dreams going through their heads…_

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Turning his head away from the window, closing his eyes… He doesn't want to remember the past. It's easier to just forget, no matter how cowardly it is to run from one's problems. And he's been running for four years now…

**TBC**

**A/N:** A short chapter is better than no chapter, I hope. I'll try to update faster in the future, but I can't promise anything.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade or anything related to it.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, most likely. Short chapters. Boy's kissing each other… Think that's it.

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

_Cursive is flashbacks._

**One Last Kiss**

_Chapter four_

Tyson reaches out his arm and knocks the alarm clock onto the floor. Unfortunately for the half-asleep young man he misses the off-button, and the ringing that woke him up is still sounding.

"Fuck…" He mumbles and forces his body into a seated position. "I hate mornings."

It's a little over a week after the anniversary of Kai leaving. Not that anniversary really is the right word; it makes it sound like something worth celebrating. It's not. Kai has now been gone for a little over four years. Tyson doesn't even have a clue if he's still alive; he hasn't heard a word from him or about him.

But he hasn't given up hope. He still dreams about him during the nights and wishes for his return during the days. The thought to move on has entertained him, but he's never done it. The one still holding his heart is Kai, and Tyson hopes to be the one to once again hold his.

Not bothering to get dressed, Tyson walks out from the bedroom into the apartment's kitchen in his pajamas. He takes out some bread, cereal and milk for breakfast and takes a seat at the table.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"_I'm ready to go." Tyson happily exclaims, walking out from the house. He has foregone his usual attire – including th__e cap – for a nicer pair of jeans and a dark green dress-shirt._

_Kai gives him a smile; a smile that only Tyson ever gets to see. He too has other than the usual clothes on. He wears a pair of black jeans and a light blue polo-shirt._

"_Our first real official date! I'm so excited!" Tyson grabs onto Kai's arm and drags him along. "So, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." Kai says, before moving Tyson's hand from his arm and into his hand instead. "Just follow me."_

_They walk in comfortable quiet for some time, before Tyson breaks it. "Hey, Kai." Kai hums. "How come we've never been on a real date before? I mean… We've been together for almost half a year. Don't couples go on a lot of dates usually, at least during the beginning?"_

"_Not all couples do that. And I'm not the dating kind. You knew that from the beginning."_

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kai wakes up from his daydreaming by someone walking into him, and yelling for him to watch where he's going. Stopping to look up at the sky, he pictures a smiling Tyson… Then he keeps going. He has a time to keep, after all.

'_There's no use even thinking about going back. It's been t__oo long, he has moved on. I'll just have to try to do the same.'_

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


End file.
